Enemy of Mine
by Yabou
Summary: SessKago A collection of non-related drabbles and one-shots dedicated to the relationship between Kagome and Sesshoumaru.
1. Lessons

-1**Drabble Collection Title: **Enemy of Mine

**Character(s): **Sesshoumaru/Kagome (Romantic and Platonic)

A collection of non-related drabbles highlighting the relationship between Kagome and Sesshoumaru.

- - - - -

**Piece 1 of 2.**  
**Title:** Lesson Taught  
**Pairing: **Sess/Kago  
**Genre:** Romance-ish  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Word Count: **248  
**Universe: **Canon-ish  
**Posted to: **iyissekiwa  
**Theme: **Change

- - - - -

Striking down Naraku's puppet, Sesshoumaru turned toward the woods, a furious expression tainting his normally stoic façade. The miko had _taken _Rin. No matter her reasoning, it was a matter of youkai instinct to keep those who belonged close while the enemy was at hand.

And to keep those who were not, away.

Rin belonged.

Kagome did not.

After months of traveling together, he had begun to see just how much the human woman acted like a real inu bitch. Fiercely protective of those she deemed her own, the youkai lord watched her, time and time again, as she took a standing similar to his own breed.

But, she had gone too far. The right to protect his human ward was his, and _his alone_.

When they returned, Sesshoumaru slashed his light whip across her cheek without a second thought. A proper punishment for any _bitch_ who dared to disobey.

He expected defiance, but surprisingly, Kagome accepted her punishment just as she should. Like a real_ bitch. 'Perhaps,'_ He mused. _'Perhaps she merely needs to be taught.' _Inuyasha was an unsuitable tutor - not knowing even the basest of youkai affairs. With no other alternative, the demon lord would be forced to do so himself. Another human in his pack. The world was shifting beneath him, and, as a creature of instinct, he had no choice but to conform.

After speaking with Kagome, the taiyoukai returned to the trail. It seemed that the winds were full of change.

- - - - -

**Piece 2 of 2.**  
**Title**: Lesson Learned  
**Pairing: **Sess/Kago  
**Genre**: Romance-ish  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Word Count**: 248  
**Warnings**: Language.  
**Universe: **Canon-ish  
**Posted to: **ebonysilks  
**Theme: **Stripes

- - - - -

The poison stung, bubbling inside of the damaged flesh of her cheek.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Inuyasha growled and yanked Tetsusaiga from its sheath.

Through narrowed eyes, the stoic demon lord ignored the screaming hanyou and continued to stare at the miko.

He didn't have to say anything. His message came across loud and clear. Kagome's mouth twisted in a dark-humored smirk. 'Don't touch what doesn't belong to you.'

"It's okay, Inuyasha." Kagome sighed.

In an instant, the hanyou turned on her, "the hell it is! He cut you with that damn light whip! How the hell can that be okay?"

"I shouldn't have done that." The miko returned, wanting to forget the single stripe marring her cheek.

"Damn it, Kagome," he huffed. "Why are you letting that bastard off so easy?"

Shaking her head, the young woman denied everything. "It's nothing." 'Because I'm in love with him, and he doesn't even trust me to take care of Rin.'

Still grumbling, Inuyasha spun on his heel and returned to the path

Kagome smiled. She was going crazy. Without her permission, her eyes settled on Sesshoumaru's form, and she exhaled slowly. "I'm sorry. I was only trying to protect Rin."

The taiyoukai continued to stare at her for a moment longer before slowly falling in behind the others. After only a few steps, he paused and tossed a comment over his shoulder. "If you wish to become a bitch, you will be treated as such."

- - - - -


	2. Tedious

-1**Drabble Collection Title: **Enemy of Mine

**Character(s): **Sesshoumaru/Kagome (Romantic and Platonic)

A collection of non-related drabbles highlighting the relationship between Kagome and Sesshoumaru.

- - - - -

**Title: **Tedious  
**Pairing: **Sess/Kago  
**Word Count: **250  
**Rating: **PG  
**Universe: **Canon-ish  
**Genre: **Dark humor/Romance/Introspective Sesshoumaru  
**Posted to: **ebonysilks  
**Theme: **Ebony

- - - - -

It was all so tedious. Living. Dying. They were an endless circle bound to be rewound and repeated until the souls being processed grew too large to be handled and, rendered useless, would be released into 'Nirvana.'

He stared blandly at the swirling void. Long ago, he had once imagined that the world would amount to more than this - more than a little black rabbit hole floating around in the gray tones of the boundary between life and death.

As a creature of the most succinct form of efficiency, he abhorred the idea of duplication. Why do things twice when once was more than enough? It was a complete waste of time to replay. If he was to be reborn with no memory, it was relatively improbable that he would deviate from the path taken in his previous lifetime.

Small situations may vary, but the overall outcome would remain true.

The gods, however, did not seem to follow his logic.

'_Bastards,'_ he thought, imagining their bejeweled forms being sucked through the dark chasm into some eternal torment. Looking at the woman floating off to his right, Sesshoumaru took a steadying breath.

"_Kagome,"_ his soul form spoke to hers.

"_Sesshoumaru."_

Her voice was just as beautiful as he remembered.

He wondered if she ever saw through the façade – realized his feelings for what they could have been. Glancing back down at the endless space, he jumped. Maybe he'd get the girl this time.

If not, there was always next time.

- - - - -


	3. Stolen

**Drabble Collection Title: **Enemy of Mine

**Character(s): **Sesshoumaru/Kagome (Romantic and Platonic)

A collection of non-related drabbles highlighting the relationship between Kagome and Sesshoumaru.

**Title**: Stolen  
**Pairing: **Sess/Kago  
**Genre**: Romance/Humor  
**Universe**: Alternate  
**Warnings**: None... well, fluff.  
**Word Count**: 2,515  
**Posted to: **ebonysilks  
**Theme: **Ninja

She was not quiet.

In fact, she was quite the opposite. He could hear her coming from a mile away. She scared birds, rattled branches, and tended to walk around talking very loudly.

He had begun to believe that it would be impossible for her to refrain from making noise.

"It is necessary that you remain silent." He hissed, warning her for the umpteenth time that if she did not respect his wishes he would make her wait in the car. With Inuyasha. He had assumed the threat would be followed considering the fact that she often avoided his brother as if he possessed the plague or some other airborne disease.

Kagome blushed and nodded in response. "I'm sorry. I just got caught on that branch over there, and then my camera strap broke and it fell on a roc-."

"Silence," he reminded her, trying to control his temper. One that only seemed to be unnecessarily agitated by her presence.

A second, equally loud, creature stumbled upon him. "Yeah, _Ka-go-me_, can't you be quiet for _two minutes_? You've already spooked all the birds. We'll be lucky if we get any pictures taken today. Stupid Biology class."

"Shut up, Inuyasha," she vehemently whispered. "You're just as bad as I am."

"I agree," Sesshoumaru added. "And you should both _be quiet_."

Kagome had the decency to duck her head and appear appropriately mortified while Inuyasha scowled and proceeded to voice his opinion on the matter, quite loudly.

Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to bang his head against the nearest tree. His father, and their Biology professor, had instructed him to assist the class on a visit to a local wildlife preserve. The old man had ditched them at the entrance in favor of seeing some animal on the endangered species list give birth.

At that particular moment, Kagome tripped, _again_, and the birds he had been following erupted into a cloud of feathers. Sesshoumaru watched as they winged their way to freedom. '_Wonderful.'_

_  
_She was never quiet.

* * *

She could not wield a blade.

"I'm so sorry!" Kagome gushed, attempting to cover the measly wound with a piece of her sleeve. "I really didn't mean to!"

Sesshoumaru watched the tears pouring down her cheeks and wondered if she had always been this overdramatic. "It is a scratch. Do not worry."

"I shouldn't have messed with them!" She rambled. "I just wanted to see how heavy it was."

"And have you cured your curiosity?" He mused, a dry smile twisting the crook of his mouth at the way she attempted to coddle him.

The embarrassment radiating off her form was more than enough in payment for the insignificant wound he received from her antics.

Standing, she turned away from him and moved to return the sword to its rightful place only to drop it once more and slice _her_ hand.

She could never wield a blade.

* * *

She could not ignore someone else's pain.

"Look at the poor bunny!" Kagome squealed, dropping by the injured creature's side.

"Gross, Kagome," Inuyasha wrinkled his nose. "You don't know where that thing's been. Just leave it."

Anger overtook her features when she next spoke. "I can't believe you, Inuyasha! It's hurt. I can't just _leave _it here!"

Sesshoumaru watched the two argue in silence. The rabbit was going to die. There was no question. He could feel its life force draining away even as they continued to bicker over whether or not to move it. However, the youkai also knew that Kagome would not give them any rest with her incessant worrying if they did not take it with them. His father would pay for volunteering his time again. "We will bring it with us." He stated, ignoring the gaping fish-like expression on his half-brother's face. "Retrieve Sango. She can help you with the animal."

"Thanks, Sesshoumaru!" A bright smile lit her face, and Kagome jumped to her feet to find her best friend.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "What'd you do that for?"

Sesshoumaru frowned. "The two of you are no longer arguing now, are you not?"

She could never ignore someone else's pain.

* * *

She could not disguise her feelings.

There were tears in her eyes.

Sesshoumaru sat beside her and watched as she made small whimpering sounds. He had known the rabbit would die, yet still, he allowed her to carry it away to quiet her. It had been a selfish move, and now, the young miko was even more sorrowful over the creature's death.

There really had not been a way to get around it. Kagome would have taken it no matter his own opinion. She seemed to believe herself the vigilante hero for cuddly, furry animals everywhere. Just last week she had taken home a huge cat that stalked their neighborhood late at night.

And now, she was upset over the sickly rabbit's passing.

"I knew it was going to die," she whispered.

Sesshoumaru frowned. "Why did you allow yourself to become attached if you knew it would not last?"

"Because," Kagome explained. "I can't help myself. I don't want to see anyone be unhappy when there's something I can do to fix it."

The demonic prince could not find an appropriate response. Even long after he left the university that night, he still pondered her unselfish nature.

She could never disguise her feelings.

She could not swim.

"I don't like the water," Kagome uneasily complained, watching as their boat sped away from the marina.

A human male in her class stepped to her side. "Don't worry, Kagome. If you are afraid, you can always lean on me."

"Miroku!" His girlfriend chastised. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm merely comforting your poor friend, Sango. What else would I do?" He inquired with the most innocent of tones.

Kagome lifted a hand to smother her laugh.

"Hey, pervert! What have you gotten into now?" Inuyasha wondered, joining their conversation.

Sesshoumaru listened to the four continue their light banter, but his gaze, more often than not, fell to Kagome's face. She seemed to have recovered well enough from the passing of her beloved rabbit. He had not seen her since because his own classes had resumed, giving him no time to act as his father's assistant during the weekdays. Today, however, he had been called on, once again.

A trip to the harbor to examine local marine life did not seem like the worst possible way to spend a Sunday afternoon, so he had agreed. It was of no consequence that he seemed to be thinking of the gray-eyed young woman a little more often than usual.

Seeing her today and knowing that she was no longer mourning the lost rabbit, he expected his head to be cleared of roaming thoughts when he returned home.

Suddenly, they were yelling, and Sesshoumaru was ripped from his inner musings.

"Kagome!" Sango screamed, leaning over the thin metal railing. "Someone help her! She _can't _swim!"

His eyes fell to the water, and he saw Kagome flailing as she fought to stay above the surface.

Without a moment's notice, he dove over the ledge and into the freezing waters. Even though the summer had just ended, the deep ocean this far from shore was already cold. The saltiness of it burned his skin as he made his way to her side. "Kagome," he spoke with such authority that she was forced to listen, even in her panicked state. "Take my hand."

Sesshoumaru tried to ignore the way her body shook as he pulled her into his side and wrapped one strong arm around her waist. She was so… _vulnerable_.

She never could swim.

However, she was stubborn.

"I want to learn to swim!" Kagome nearly caused his ear drums to burst from the pitch of her squeal.

He frowned in return and continued making his through the crowd, secretly uncannily pleased with how she jumped around anyone who passed by to remain at his side. "I do not care, miko."

"Will you teach me? _Please_, Sesshoumaru, will you?" He watched as she clasped her hands in front of her chest and proceeded to give him the saddest face he had ever seen. As if that would work.

Raising one eyebrow, he retorted. "Why should I?"

"Because," she floundered for a minute before stabbing him in the chest with one of her delicate, human fingers. "If I fall into the water again and drown, you'll feel bad about it! Because you could've saved me!"

He stared at her overly pleased expression and resisted the urge to laugh. Obviously, she did not know him as well as she thought she did. Why should he care if she died?

Sesshoumaru paused at the light, answering tinge in his chest. His frown deeped, "very well."

Let her think she had won. It would keep her quiet.

She was very stubborn.

* * *

She was too compassionate.

"Is he going to be okay?" she whispered, and he knew that she was trying to hold back the tears for his sake. She was the only one who ever did anything for his benefit alone.

But, that was Kagome. She did not know how to be any other way.

He glanced over at the nurse's station to see if the doctor had returned yet. "They say he should recover in a few weeks. They want to hold him for observation for a few days."

They had been in the middle of another swimming lesson when he had gotten the call. He had really begun to enjoy his time alone with Kagome. She was so vibrant and warm, unlike anyone else he had ever known. Buried beneath her silly antics, she was also intelligent. They had spent many days in the pool at his father's house having conversations about his classes or hers. Even though he was four years her senior, Sesshoumaru seemed to forget about those things when it was just the two of them.

But now, their lesson had been postponed. His father was in the hospital. It cast an odd shadow over his heart to know that even the Inu no Taishou could become ill.

The young youkai did not ask her to accompany him to the emergency room, but she was standing at the base of the stairs after he changed. Purse in hand, she followed him to the car and got into the passenger's seat as if it were a normal occurrence. He was thankful for that.

Inuyasha was away with his girlfriend, spending his break in some foreign country.

There was no one else to call. Not that he would.

She was always so compassionate.

If ever there was something that she was not, Kagome was _not_ a ninja.

She was not quiet.

She could not wield a blade.

She could not disguise her feelings.

She could not swim.

She was too compassionate.

However, she was _very_ stubborn. And, she seemed to have made it her life's journey for the night to annoy him.

"Sesshoumaru!" She called out, dodging through the thick crowd that filled the living room in an attempt to reach him. "Sesshoumaru!"

However, Sesshoumaru was also very stubborn, and he did not want to be caught. He did not want to have to look into her eyes again, knowing that she belonged to someone else. The youkai prince had never revealed his slowly developing feelings for her, but he had assumed that there was an understanding between them.

She had begun to blush whenever they spoke. Sometimes, she went out of her way to spend time with him. They had even begun to make regular meetings after her swimming lessons had ended.

A sure sign that she returned them.

But, he now knew that he had been wrong. Inuyasha had revealed earlier that day that she was seeing the ookami, Kouga.

He _despised_ Kouga.

His shoulder was suddenly tugged backward, and he found himself trapped in the pool house with a woman clothed in black.

"Sesshoumaru," she mumbled brokenly. "Why are you avoiding me?"

"I did not see you," he replied, moving to exit the building and make his getaway. This was the last place he wanted to be.

Kagome fumed and refused to accept his dismissal. "Yes you did! What's going on?!"

"Nothing," he denied, ignoring the way her eyes flashed in the darkness. She was always so intriguing. There was nothing about her that did not seem to captivate his attention. It was like trying to figure out a puzzle.

Realizing that he would not escape, Sesshoumaru leaned back against the far wall. "Should you not be with your _company_."

She had come in with the wolf, after all.

"What company?" She wondered, a curious tone making her voice pitch higher.

The youkai resisted the urge to clench his jaw, "Kouga."

"Kouga?" she repeated. "Why would I want to hang out with Kouga? He'd have the whole world believing that I was his-," she stopped, suddenly realizing his disgruntled attitude. "Oh, _Sesshoumaru_, you idiot."

"I have been insulted enough for the evening." He replied, heading for the door again.

"Wait!" Kagome exclaimed.

He paused.

"I … I…_ I_… Can you guess what my costume is?" she finished weakly.

His eyes narrowed. "I have attended this party at my father's request. I will not be forced to play _games_."

"I'm a ninja." Kagome continued, ignoring his bitter tone.

Her admittance did cause him to look her over again. "You could not be a ninja."

"Could so!" Kagome declared. "And don't you want to know _why_ I'm a ninja?"

Sesshoumaru nearly sighed. Sometimes there was only one way to get her to be quiet. "Why are you a ninja, Kagome?"

"To steal your heart," she finished, blushing the deepest shade of red he had ever seen.

It was probably the corniest thing he had ever heard, but it was so… Kagome-_like_. She could never insult anyone very well, and her jokes were the absolute worst.

But that was what he loved about her.

"What about Kouga?" he asked, stepping toward her until he had her caged against the wall.

Kagome smiled and tiltled her head back so that she could see the outline of his face in the dim lighting. "Kouga's crazy. He thinks every woman is his."

"But you are not?" Sesshoumaru continued.

She laughed. "I belong to someone else."

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he swooped down and barely pressed his lips against hers. "And who might that be?"

"You, silly."

He thanked the gods that it was the right answer because he did not think that he would have been able to keep himself from kissing her if it had not been.

But it was.

And so, he indulged in her mouth until they were both gasping for air.

Kagome could never be a ninja.

But, she'd managed to steal his heart anyway.

Happy Halloween! Lol. And, thanks to Priestess Skye for making this little plot bunny work its way up into my head!


	4. Impossibilities

**Drabble Collection Title: **Enemy of Mine

**Character(s): **Sesshoumaru/Kagome (Romantic and Platonic)

A collection of non-related drabbles highlighting the relationship between Kagome and Sesshoumaru.

**Title:** Impossibilities  
**Pairing: **Sess/Kago  
**Rating:** G  
**Genre:** Humor/Fluff  
**Universe:** Alternate with a touch of Canon  
**Warnings:** Slight OOC  
**Word Count:** 671  
**Posted to: **ebonysilks  
**Theme: **Fantasy

"I'm so sorry!" Kagome apologized, profusely, and threw the bottomless cup in the trash. "I don't know what's wrong with me today."

Handing her a stack of napkins, he attempted to keep the spilled liquid from reaching his laptop. "Only the table was accosted," he mused. "No apology is necessary."

"Right," she smiled back and handed over his dropped book. "I'm Kagome."

He seemed to consider his reply for a moment before he responded. "Sesshoumaru."

"What an interesting name," she commented, a small frown tugging on her lips. "I think I've heard it before."

A single eyebrow raised in reaction. "That is… unexpected."

"Yeah, I guess so."

Sweat coated her skin, making her body glisten in the shaft of moonlight through the open window. Sesshoumaru stood against the building's ledge and stared at her. There was something unnervingly familiar about the human woman. It was almost as if he had met her before. Known her before. But, it was not so.

His memory was unerring, and he could never recall meeting her before. _But still…_

Kagome gasped, shooting out of the slightly damp sheets like a cat on fire. She had been chased. _By Sesshoumaru, I was being chased by that demon. _And, he had a sword. It had pulsed with a blood-thirsty, demonic aura. _Auras._ She shivered. There was something more about Sesshoumaru.

There was just something about him.

"Do you make a habit of attacking strangers?" Sesshoumaru wondered, watching the subject of his amusement wipe the cream cheese from her dropped bagel off of the offended woman's t-shirt.

Kagome blushed and apologized once more to the lady before turning to the youkai lord. "No, but I do usually have to buy doubles."

"Then I have relieved you of such an inconvenience today." He stated, placing another bagel in her hand.

Kagome's blushed darkened as she accepted his gift. "Thank you."

"Will you spill your lunch on me as well?" Sesshoumaru questioned and took a seat beside her on the park bench.

Kagome swallowed the lump of sandwich in her mouth and smiled. "Hello again, we seem to be running into each other a lot."

_More often than necessary._ The youkai nodded and opened his newspaper.

"It's odd," she commented. "I feel like I know you."

Sesshoumaru watched her take another bite of her lunch. "The feeling is mutual."

Sesshoumaru had asked her on a date. She smiled, twirling in front of the mirror and watching the way her skirt fanned out around her hips with the burst of speed. Everything about him was like a memory that had yet to play itself out.

He was a quiet male, to say the least, but that was one of the things she liked the most about him. Their conversations in the coffee shop or in the park were nice. When they were together, the rest of the world seemed to fade away, and it was almost as if she was in another place and another time.

Sesshoumaru did not seem as if he belonged in such a modern setting. She could have more easily placed him in the stead of a war lord - sword held high while he defeated his foes.

Kagome shivered again and tugged on her jacket. It was silly.

Sesshoumaru was Sesshoumaru, and there was no reason for her absurd night-time fantasies.

The doorbell rang, and she pulled it open and smiled in greeting to her guest. "Hi, Sesshoumaru. I'm ready."

Nodding in return, the demon lord examined her profile as she locked the door. Ridiculous, illogical dreams. That's all they were.

Kagome sighed in relief and allowed him to lead her to his car. "Thank you for inviting me to Rin's recital. She was so excited when I talked to her in the park yesterday."

_Only dreams. _

She laughed at his reply and pushed away her inane thoughts. _And nothing more._

I know Sesshoumaru is OOC, but... in this story, he's grown up under different circumstances... thus, he will act... well... _differently._


	5. The Watcher

-1**Drabble Collection Title: **Enemy of Mine

**Character(s): **Sesshoumaru/Kagome (Romantic and Platonic)

A collection of non-related drabbles highlighting the relationship between Kagome and Sesshoumaru.

- - - - -

**Title: **The Watcher  
**Pairing: **Sess/Kago  
**Rating: **G  
**Genre: **Romance/General  
**Universe: **Canon-ish  
**Word Count: **250  
**Posted to: **ebonysilks  
**Theme: **Warmth

- - - - -

It _should _have been impossible to do what he did. The color was the perfect combination of molten lava and honey. A simple glance could have heated someone down to their very soul - if they were used to the best of their ability.

But they weren't.

Instead, they glared - cold and uncaring. They were callused and jaded from years of strict discipline. He had a backbone of steel. No one could deny that.

Sensing his examination, the stoic demon lord turned his gaze toward him. Inuyasha hardened his own and stared back, defiantly. After only a moment, he was dismissed as unimportant, and those bitter amber eyes shifted away again.

A commotion in the opposite direction called his attention, and he saw Kagome needlessly cuddling the small kitsune, reveling in his laughter. The hanyou sighed at the sight of the happy, young woman.

Her eyes were gray, much like her incarnate. And while the shade should have been lifeless, on the miko, it was instilled with a vibrant, unequalled passion. Kagome's gray eyes could outshine the sun any day.

Inuyasha shifted on the rock and glanced between the demon lord and the human priestess. With interest, he noted that Sesshoumaru was now looking at Kagome as well. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but there was something to the way his half-brother's eyes flashed when they landed on her. There was a hue in his stare that had never been there before.

It was _almost_... warm.

- - - - -


	6. I Am

-1**Drabble Collection Title: **Enemy of Mine

**Character(s): **Sesshoumaru/Kagome (Romantic and Platonic)

A collection of non-related drabbles highlighting the relationship between Kagome and Sesshoumaru.

- - - - -

**Title:** I Am  
**Pairing: **Sess/Kago  
**Genre:** Romance/Angst  
**Word Count:** 250  
**Rating: **R  
**Warning:** Graphic Scene, Psychotic Episode  
**Universe:** Alternate Universe  
**Posted to: **ebonysilks  
**Theme: **Feral

- - - - -

You should be here. You should **be** here.

But you're not.

Where are you? Where **are** you?

My skin burns. Even now, I can feel my heart in my throat. Am I going to explode? Could this really only be the beginning? Why didn't I believe them?

The way you took me. Your body was so beautiful. Your eyes so _red_. Your nature so…_feral_. When you were inside of me, it was all so overwhelming, and now, I don't even remember what it was like before _you_. I don't remember that person from before the time when I became _yours._

Do you remember what it was like without _me?_

I should've believed her. I should've listened to Sango when she said that it couldn't work. It **doesn't** work.

You and I. We were never meant to be like this. Skin against skin. Flesh against flesh.

Blood against blood.

You promised.

You promised that you would find a way for me. You promised I would always be with you.

All this _damned_ itching! What is it?

My hands… my _hands_…

When did my nails become so sharp?

They warned me. They told me I'd be like Inuyasha. I just didn't realize that they meant _like this_. Like Inuyasha's demon.

This is what happens… when you try to cross species. Because you're not a human, Sesshoumaru. You're a dog who can control a human-like shell.

And, I… I _was_ a human. But now… now I'm a dog too.

What am I, Sesshoumaru?

- - - - -


End file.
